Dark Keroro
Movie 3 | voiced by = , , , | wordplay = | alias =X-Keroro | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = }} is the main antagonist of the anime movie Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu! which is based on the series Keroro Gunso. Character Dark Keroro is a clone of Keroro, with some variation in appearance. He leads the other Keronian manifestations, Shivava, Doruru, and Miruru. He was cloned by the third generation Kiruru. Story He is in fact a newly-uncovered Kiruru in the mountaintop city of Macchu Picchu, Peru. Grown from a sample of Keroro's DNA that was taken off the Kero Ball (during the same time where Miruru awakened). He leads the other Keronian manifestations, Shivava and Doruru. At the end of the film, Miruru sacrifices herself to seal the Kiruru half of Dark Keroro, putting an end to his malevolent intentions. Ridding of his violent ambitions. Dark Keroro makes up what his counterpart lacks and heads off into space to try to conquer a different planet. However, his plans are thwarted by alien look alikes of Fuyuki and Natsumi in an intentional parody of the start of the series. Appearance Being a replication, Dark Keroro resembles his original, with some differences. His natural skin color is dark green and his lesser skin color is pure black. His pupils are red and his hat is gray. His hat star symbol is also pure black. There are black stripes under his eyes. He wears a torn red cape, making him slightly resemble a vampire due to the fangs and eyes. At the end of the movie, his eyes turn black and his cape disappears, leaving only a red neck scarf. Speech mannerisms Dark Keroro refers to himself in the first person. He refers to himself as , and for the most part, refers to others as . Abilities Dark Keroro is a much more "improved" Keroro. He is a much smarter and more serious invader than Keroro, and successfully dominates Pekopon in 2 minutes, using a mind controlling device. He is equipped with a massive, much more improved version of the Keroro Robot(keroro statue). He commands a gigantic spaceship with an anti-barrier that enshadows inner Tokyo. the anti-barrier is taken off once the world is literaly bowing down to him. and once the Keroro Robot is complete the ship is put onto its back, representing small wings which says how big the Keroro Robot is. Trivia *He appeared in Volume 19 of the manga, but not as 'Dark Keroro' himself, but as Keroro infected with with a virus made by Tororo that Kururu removed with some help from Fuyuki making Keroro remember. *He is also known as X-Keroro '''and '''Dai Keroro. Gallery UUUUU Keroro IIII.jpg Wait wait Dark OMP Keroro.jpg IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Dark Keroro.jpg Fuyuki save Dark Keroro and Keroro save Fuyuki and Dark Keroro.gif|Click it to see it move. Look sky and then down.gif|Click it to see it move. Dark Keroro...BOO.gif|Click it to see it move. LOOK LOOK at Dark Keroro eyes!.jpg Dark Keroro put key in..jpg Dark_Keroro_ScreenShot_no_2_by_DarkKeroro.jpg I'm the awesome Dark Keroro.jpg He did't die he came out of no where.gif|Click it to see it move. Dark Keroro's Afro.png KeroroDarkKeroroSad.jpg Undark 2.png Dark Keroro Thinking.png 10066683.jpg Chrjdgf587ijt.jpg Download-0.jpg Images-2.jpg|Dark Keroro being hit by Keroro and being called a "bastard" Images (1)-1.jpg Images (2).jpg L p1013958373.jpg Aha Dark Keroro's got ya.png Promo poster for Keroro Gunso Movie 3.JPG DarkKeroro.png The Dark Keroro Platoon's Profiles.jpeg Dark Keroro.PNG Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 5.21.45 PM.png|evil laughing Nazca, Fuyuki and Keroro BEST FRIENDS!.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kiruru Category:Dark Keroro Platoon Category:Partner Category:Artificial Keronians Category:Keroro Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains